This invention relates to photo albums and photo cases. Specifically, this invention relates to a construction for a photo mounting in a photo album or a photo case.
Heretofore, several types of photo album leaf construction were known, such as are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,611,369, granted Sept. 23, 1952 to Herrick; U.S. Pat. No. 2,850,294 granted Sept. 2, 1985 to Ortis et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,565, granted Feb. 20, 1979 to Parker et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,830, granted Mar. 27, 1979 to Desmarais et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,585, granted August 1969 to R. H. Roberts.
Another conventional photo leaf construction embodying a stepped-edge photo-holding sleeve incorporates a mounting leaf or page with front and back transparent acetate pockets stitched about the outer peripheral portions, with a sleeve being retained in each pocket. The disadvantage of this type of photo leaf construction is that there is no interlock of this sleeve to the mounting leaf or page, nor is the sleeve automatically centers in the pocket. Moreover, acetate absorbs moisture and it is difficult to insert the sleeve into the pocket. Moreover, acetate absorbs moisture and it is difficult to insert the sleeve into the pocket as there is no track-like guide to facilitate accurate positioning and rapid insertion of the sleeve into any desired pocket of an album containing many leaves or pages. The problem with this prior art mounting is that during insertion, the sleeve gets cocked repeatedly as it is being pushed into position in the pocket. The cocking action occurs from corner to corner while the sleeve is forced down into the pocket so as to be fully inserted and positioned or aligned therein. Consequently, this type of leaf construction is not presently in wide use.
Also, in the prior art, it was desired to provide a photo album leaf which gave a finished professional look when the photographs were mounted.
In addition, the prior art shows no interlock of the sleeve with a folio of a photographic case having a photograph mounted to one side of the case with the opposite side being a decorative cover so that the folios of the case can be stood on their bottom ends in a folded manner and set on a table, for example. This observation likewise applies to a single folio case, commonly known as a photographic frame, with a mounting prop or stand at the rear cover.